Goodbye Summer 2014
by Bubunie
Summary: Cerita laknat jangan dibaca kalo gak suka! Menceritakan tentang kesedihan Byun Baekhyun yang kehilangan sahabatnya karena friendzone (?) menyedihkan, memilukan, Bad Summary, [CHANBAEK] [SEBAEK] [GS] Oneshoot, Onekill, absrud,
1. Goodbye Summer 2014

**Goodbye Summer, 2014**

**Ygymkim17**

**Present!**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun as a girl, Chanyeol,**

**Other Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Hanbin, Lucas, Lisa, Kim Minseok, Yejin**

•••

"Baekkie, apa kau mengenal Kim Yejin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

_Jangan merusak mood ku, Yeol, please, _Baekhyun membatin. Ia mengangguk pelan tanpa sedikitpun melirik pada Chanyeol, seolah-olah mengacuhkan Chanyeol. "Dia gadis incaran mu, _kan?" _kata Baekhyun acuh.

"Bukan incaran lagi, baekkie, ya aku dan dia sudah berpacaran asal kau tau saja" kata Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya

_Kau sudah kalah Baek! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun sekarang, dia menyukai Yejin, dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatnya!, _Baekhyun melamun. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak setelah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol mengenai hubungannya yang sudah naik satu tingkat dengan Yejin yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya Chanyeol.

"Kau melamun, baekkie"

"Iya, aku melamunkan lirik laguku dengan sehun"

"Bagaimana dengan lirik lagumu? Sudah sampai mana prosesnya?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias,

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, sejujurnya liriknya baru akan ia kerjakan pada jam istirahat nanti, "Baru tahap awal sih, aku juga masih bingung, kau tau kan yeol, sehun itu payah dalam bermain gitar, sedangkan aku menginginkan tampil di iringi petikan gitar akustik" jelas Baekhyun, bibirnya mengerucut sebal, tangannya sesekali mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya,

"Aku bisa membantu, aku bisa bermain gitar dengan baik, bagaimana?" Chanyeol memberikan tawaran yang begitu menggiurkan bagi Baekhyun,

kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki kekasih mungkin Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran tersebut,

jika Baekhyun menerima tawaran dari Chanyeol itu sama saja membuat moodnya makin buruk setiap hari karena harus melihat Chanyeol bermesraan dengan kekasihnya,

"Tidak, Chan." Baekhyun berusaha menolaknya

"_Wae?" _Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya,

"Sepertinya aku tidak menginginkannya lagi," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya,

"Astaga Baek, cepat sekali kau berubahnya, pantas saja sampai saat ini kau tidak memiliki kekasih, kau harus merubah sifat burukmu itu," niat Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya bercanda, namun tanpa disadari lelaki tersebut baru saja menambahkan goresan luka di hati Baekhyun.

_Bahkan sekarang orang yang kau sukai mengejekmu Baek! Miris sekali hidupmu. _Baekhyun mendecih, "Ya, karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan sekarang kau mengejekku karena sifat burukku," Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya, ia menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan tentang sifat burukku," kata Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol

Chanyeol baru tersadar kalau ucapannya tadi sangat melukai hati sahabatnya itu, Chanyeol memang terlalu bodoh dalam hal kepekaan buktinya saja Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun kepadanya, padahal jika diingat kembali Baekhyun sering sekali memberikan sinyal cintanya, hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya,

Setelah kejadian Chanyeol mengejek sifat buruknya, Gadis itu meminta bertukar bangku pada Hanbin agar lelaki itu mau duduk bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersama Sehun dengan alasan ingin mengerjakan lirik lagunya karena festival akhir tahun hanya tinggal sebulan lagi, waktunya tidak begitu banyak, begitulah kata Baekhyun.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, biasanya Chanyeol akan mengajaknya pergi ke kantin bersama, berhubung Baekhyun sedang marah padanya, dan ia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yejin, ia segera menarik Sehun ke dalam studio rekaman,

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Sehun yang memecahkan keheningan,

Sebab sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri sambil sesekali menulis sesuatu pada binder kesayangannya.

Tangannya menaruh pensil, dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol. "Ani." Jawabnya cepat,

Sehun memicingkan matanya, menatap Baekhyun penuh kecurigaan, "Aku tau masalahnya nona Byun, bahkan seisi sekolah ini menggosipkan nya, Park Chanyeol-mu itu sudah menjadikan Kim Yejin sebagai kekasihnya, benar bukan?"

"Salah satunya itu" aku Baekhyun.

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk manis disamping gadis itu, "Memangnya ada lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mulai menceritakan tentang Chanyeol yang mengejek sifat buruknya, jujur saja sebenarnya Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol yang mengiringinya tampil bersama Sehun, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat Yejin bersama Chanyeol saat mereka latihan nanti, Baekhyun takut, sangat takut kalau Chanyeol mengetahui perasaannya, Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan menjauhinya, Baekhyun takut akan hal itu,

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Tenang saja baekkie, aku akan menjadi partner duet yang baik dan merangkap menjadi penjaga hatimu," Sehun mencolek pipi gembil Baekhyun, dan berhasil membuat kedua pipi gadis itu merona, "Baekkie asal kau tau saja, kau itu cantik baekkie, Chanyeol bodoh tak menyadari perasaanmu," lanjut Sehun sambil terkekeh,

"Yak! Berhenti menggodaku, Oh Sehun" pekik Baekhyun kesal, "Sekarang lebih baik lanjutkan tugasmu, Oh" Baekhyun memerintah Sehun untuk segera mengerjakan tugasnya, setidaknya bisa membantu meringankan beban tugas Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku melihat kau menulis sesuatu, apa kau sudah menulis lirik lagunya, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum,

"Baru beberapa bait saja, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu bersamaan dengan aransemnya"

"Whoa! Pasti lirik lagu itu terinspirasi dari ketampananku kan?" Perlu diketahui laki-laki berkulit pucat ini punya tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sekali,

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat gaya Sehun saat ini, "Pede sekali dirimu, Oh! Kau akan tau sendiri, aku juga akan memberikan sedikit rapp" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu bagianmu, _okay!" _

"Anything for you babe," dan Baekhyun berhasil menyentil dahi Sehun kemudian merapalkan doa agar temannya itu kembali tersadar dari kerasukannya,

"Astaga Baekkie-ya! Aduh! Sakit sekali" Tangan Sehun mengelus dahi putihnya yang sedikit memerah karena sentilan yang Baekhyun berikan.

.

.

Di sudut kantin sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian sedang asik ber lovey dovey ria, Chanyeol merangkul pundak Yejin membiarkan seisi sekolah tau mengenai hubungan barunya bersama gadis incaran yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya,

"Tumben sekali sahabat centil-mu itu tidak ikut ke kantin bersamamu?" Tanya Yejin ketika menyadari Baekhyun tidak ada di sekitar Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau maksud centil, Yejin-ah?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, sedikit tak terima Baekhyun dibilang centil

"Tentu saja sahabatmu satu satunya itu, Byun Baekhyun," jawab Yejin acuh.

"Baekhyun itu tidak centil," aku Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau membelanya," Yejin memasang raut wajah sedih seolah-olah tersakiti saat Chanyeol membela Baekhyun, "Kau menyukainya, eoh?"

"Aish, bukan begitu!" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Yejin, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Yejin, "Aku menyukaimu, Yejin, Baekhyun itu sahabatku, mana mungkin aku menyukainya, dan tolong jangan bahas Baekhyun saat kita bersama, arratci" tangan nya kini menjepit hidung Yejin dengan gemas

"Arraseo" Yejin menganggukan kepalanya, lucu.

**~ Goodbye Summer, 2014 ~ **

Ini adalah minggu terakhir sebelum Baekhyun dan Sehun menyanyikan lagu duet mereka pada festival akhir tahun di sekolahnya.

"Baekkie, bagaimana lirik lagu mu sudah selesai belum" tanya Sehun khawatir pasalnya Baekhyun belum memberikan lirik lagu beserta aransemen lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan pada festival akhir tahun padahal waktu mereka tinggal menghitung hari,

"Tenang saja," Baekhyun memberikan dua lembar kertas _hvs _pada Sehun.

"Oh astaga Baekkie" gumam Sehun sambil melirik Baekhyun sekilas, "Baek, lagu ini kau tulis untuknya?" Tebak Sehun yang mendapati acungan kedua ibu jari Baekhyun.

"Benar sekali tebakanmu, Oh! Tapi aku gugup ketika aku harus menyanyikannya" aku Baekhyun.

Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati seolah tangan Baekhyun adalah barang yang mudah terpecah belah, "Tenang, Aku akan membantumu menyampaikan semua pesan terakhir mu untuknya," imbuh Sehun diselingi tawa renyah, "Kita membutuhkan Hanbin sebagai gitaris Baekkie" Sehun mengusulkan, hei lelaki itu tak pandai bermain gitar; _sekedar menginformasikan saja_

"Tangan mu, tolong dilepaskan" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun bersyukur Sehun tak pernah membiarkannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol walaupun hanya untuk bertegur sapa saja. Sejak kejadian mengejek hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun perlahan sedikit merenggang, sebenarnya itu juga disebabkan oleh Yejin yang menghasut Chanyeol mengatakan kepada kekasihnya, bahwa sahabatnya itu membenci dirinya, tak menyukai dirinya, dan selalu menjelek-jelekan Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol, agar Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun lagi, _licik bukan? _

**Day-3 menjelang festival.**

Baekhyun, Sehun serta Hanbin sudah berada di atas panggung, mereka sedang melakukan gladi resik sebelum hari pementasan. Sehun tampak menyanyikan lagu itu dengan baik, beberapa kali tersenyum sambil melempar tatapan pada Baekhyun ketika lagu mereka harus saling sahut menyahut, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang sangat menikmati bernyanyi bersama Sehun, dan petikan gitar dari Hanbin yang mengiringi mereka menyanyi sungguh menjadi melodi terindah dalam hidup Baekhyun.

**Day-2 menjelang festival. **

Jika kemarin mereka melakukan _gladi resik, _maka hari ini ketiganya disibukkan dengan memilih kostum untuk tampil,

"Baek, aku pakai kaos dan celana jeans saja ya"

Itu permintaan Hanbin, _by the way, _setelah Baekhyun memintanya bertukar bangku, sedikit demi sedikit hubungan Hanbin, Sehun dan Baekhyun _sedikit _mendekat, mereka bertiga sering keluar dan berkumpul bersama, jika tidak membahas masalah pementasan maka mereka biasa keluar bersama hanya untuk mencari udara segar.

"Ya sudah, aku juga bingung _sih _sebenarnya mau pakai apa" Imbuh Baekhyun,

"Hey, kitakan vokalisnya, bagaimana kalau aku pakai _tuxedo _dan baekkie mengenakan gaun" _oke! _Oh Sehun minta disentil lagi jidatnya sama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyahut cepat, "Tidak!" Gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan yang aneh-aneh, Sehunnie. Aku tidak mau menjadi trending topic ya, awas aja," Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, sementara Hanbin dan Sehun tertawa terbahak bahak karena wajah Baekhyun yang sedang marah itu menggemaskan,

"Lagi pula, wali kelas kita tidak memberikan _dress code! _Yang artinya kita bebas memilih baju sendiri" sambung Baekhyun _lagi, _sambil mencebikkan bibir bawahnya,

"Astaga Baekkie, terserah padamu saja, Jika perlu kita memakai kaos dan celana jeans aja biar kompak" Sehun mencubit pipi gembil baekhyun karena gemas, dan yang dicubit masih mengkerut kesal

"_Okay"_

"_Deal"_

"_Call"_

**Hari yang ditunggu! **

Hanbin sudah membawa gitarnya, Sehun sudah selesai meriah wajah, Baekhyun sedang merias wajahnya bersama Minseok unnie,

"Baekkie, unnie tidak menyangka akhirnya hari kelulusanmu tiba juga,"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka unnie," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku bahagia sekali," imbuhnya

"Setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan study kemana?" Tanya Minseok sambil membubuhkan eyeliner pada mata sipit baekhyun

"Aku akan melanjutkan study ku ke jepang unnie, bagaimana dengan adikmu Chanyeollie?"

"Chanyeollie belum memberitahumu?" Minseok menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menggelengkan kepala,

"Aku tidak tahu, unnie" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, seolah mengacuhkan padahal penasaran setengah mati, "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Setelah hari kelulusan, Chanyeol akan melangsungkan pertunangannya bersama Yejin, kemudian baru melanjutkan studynya, Chanyeol ke London, Yejin ke jepang juga, Baekkie" jawab Minseok, "Kau benar tidak diberitahukan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menggeleng,

Sebenci itukah Chanyeol terhadap dirinya?

"Aku bahkan tidak menerima undangan pertunangan mereka unnie" Baekhyun akui kenyataan pahit itu,

"Astaga" pekik Minseok kaget, "Apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kalian Baekkie?" Tanya Minseok dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya,

"Aku tidak tau, unnie. Setahuku aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Chanyeol dan juga kekasihnya" jawab Baekhyun.

"Pasti si licik itu sudah meracuni otak adikku yang bodoh itu," minseok menggerutu "Maafkan semua kesalahan si bodoh itu ya, Baekkie" kata Minseok tak enak hati.

"Ah~ aku baik-baik saja, unnie" Baekhyun tersenyum pahit,

_Aku baik-baik saja kok unnie, walaupun hampir nyaris gila jika tidak ada sehun dan hanbin yang selalu menghiburku, setidaknya doakan aku unnie, hari ini aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku untuknya melewati lagu yang aku ciptakan, dan aku nyanyikan bersama sehun, _Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, tak terasa Minseok sudah selesai merias wajahnya, kalau bukan Baekhyun akan naik ke atas panggung, mungkin Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk pulang dan menangis sejadi jadinya di dalam kamar, tapi Baekhyun harus kuat sampai ia selesai menyanyikan lagu itu di depan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya, di depan semua murid yang menonton acara festival, setidaknya ia tidak akan tau hasilnya jika belum mencobanya,

Kedua _mc _naik ke atas panggung, Lucas berdiri dengan tegap di samping Lisa, "Jadi Lucas-ssi setelah ini akan ada pertunjukan dari siapa? Sepertinya pertunjukan ini yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, _iya kan?" _Seru Lisa yang disambut teriakan oleh para penonton

Lucas tersenyum melihat antusias penonton yang sudah menunggu penampilan dari kakak kelas mereka, "Ne! Bisa kita lihat sekarang banyak sekali yang menunggu mereka tampil bernyanyi di atas panggung ini, Dua laki-laki tampan dan satu perempuan cantik, Lisa-ssi"

"Whoa! Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat mereka tampil," gurau Lisa

"Begitupun denganku, jadi mari kita panggilkan Kim Hanbin, Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun untuk segera naik ke atas panggung" seru Lucas yang disambut teriakan histeris adik kelasnya,

Chanyeol bersama Yejin serta Minseok berdiri di sampingnya ikut bersorak meneriaki nama Byun Baekhyun ketika mendapati Baekhyun sudah berdiri di atas panggung dan menghadap Sehun,

Terdengar petikan suara gitar yang mengalun merdu membuat suara histeris menghilang seketika, mereka berdiam diri dan mulai menikmati alunan gitar yang Hanbin mainkan.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum singkat.

**Aku kembali teringat saat kita berbicara**

**Dengan saling berteriak di lorong sekolah  
Aku tidak mengerti, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan**

**Kita bahkan melupakan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah hukuman**

Sehun melirik Baekhyun sekilas, kemudian berusaha menggenggam tangan gadis itu, Sehun tau Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisnya saat ini,

_Sejak hari itu _**(yeah, yeah) **

_Kita selalu bersama _**(yeah, yeah) **

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun, membalas genggaman tangan Sehun dengan erat,

_Selalu bersama – sama kemanapun pergi seperti si kembar astro_

_Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu_

Sehun menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang suaranya mulai bergetar,

**Kau menangis begitu sedih sehari sebelum kelulusan**

**layaknya seperti lelaki, kau memegang tanganku kuat**

Sehun terkekeh ketika menyanyikan part itu. Part yang seharusnya Baekhyun nyanyikan.

_**Sama seperti musim panas,**_

_**Kita tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kita inginkan**_

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, ketika menyadari Sehun terkekeh tadi.

_**Hanya, selamat tinggal**_

Suara mereka sangat pas, tapi tak sepas suara Chanyeol ketika sedang bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan tubuh mungil itu menabrak dada bidangnya,

**Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu**

**Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan **

Seharusnya Baekhyun menyanyi bersama Sehun tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak sanggup menyanyikan lagu ciptaanya untuk lelaki yang berdiri disana bersama calon tunangannya,

**Masih teringat sebagai kenangan yang menyakitkan**

Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi,

_**Foto-foto yang tak bisa menjelaskan tentang hubungan kita **_

_**Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan**_

_**Maafkan aku, di musim panas ini,**_

_**Sekarang, Selamat tinggal**_

Sehun dan Baekhyun mundur sedikit memberikan Hanbin tempat yang menurutnya pas, karena setelah intro Hanbin akan melakukan rapp

**What do i say, **

**We didn't have to play no game **

**I should've took that chance**

**I should've asked for u to stay**

**And it gets me down **

**The unsaid words that still remain**

**Dan cerita kita pun berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai**

Sehun berdiri di depan Baekhyun, mengelus surai hitam si gadis, lalu tersenyum, dan mengacak acak rambut gadisnya, membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kemudian menepis tangan Sehun dari atas kepalanya,

**Lagu yang kau nyanyikan di festival musim panas terakhir,**

Sahut Baekhyun, sambil tersenyum pada Hanbin

_Memberikan kilau di laut musim panas_

Sehun merubah posisi hingga menghadap pada Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan dan bertatapan!

**Perasaan ini sungguh begitu berharga,  
Karen kita selalu bersama – sama**

Baekhyun dan Hanbin menyahuti Sehun, membuat lelaki berkulit albino itu sedikit terkejut,

_Seperti gelap langit malam, Selamat tinggal_

Baekhyun memberikan _high five _pada Hanbin,

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan bagian menyanyinya,

**Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu**

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian mendekati Baekhyun,

**Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan**

Sehun menggoda Baekhyun lagi, lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu mencolek dagu Baekhyun membuat Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan berdiri di tengah antara Baekhyun dan Sehun

_**Masih teringat sebagai kenangan yang menyakitkan**_

_**Foto-foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang hubungan kita **_

_**Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan  
Maafkan aku, di musim panas ini,  
Sekarang, Selamat tinggal**_

Sehun maju selangkah, matanya menyapu lautan manusia yang berada di bawah panggungnya, matanya menajam kala mendapati lambaian tangan dari Minseok noona, ia membalas melambaikan tangan untuk minseok noona, Sehun berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Yejin kekasihnya,

**Baby oh no oh oh~**

**Maafkan aku, ucapku pada diri sendiri  
Ah,, lebih tepatnya Aku mencintaimu**

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepala dari balik tubuh tegap Sehun, ia berusaha mati matian untuk bisa tersenyum walaupun hatinya begitu sakit dan hancur

_Andai saja kita saling mengungkap rahasia antara kita_

Sehun mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya,

_**Mungkin aku bisa memelukmu dalam pelukanku**_

Suara teriakan histeris dari para penggemar Sehun dan Hanbin menggema, sementara itu, hati Chanyeol terasa tercubit setelah memahami arti dari lagu yang Sehun dan Baekhyun bawakan pada siang itu, tanpa sengaja tatapan mata Sehun dan Chanyeol bertemu, keduanya sama sama terluka,

_Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu_

_Cerita yang menghancurkan hati,  
_

_Maafkan aku,,_

_Musim panas_

_Sekarang saatnya 'Selamat tinggal'_

Sehun mendekap erat Baekhyun, membiarkan gadis itu menangis sejadi jadinya asalkan Chanyeol tidak melihatnya, seperti itulah permintaan Baekhyun pada Sehun sebelum mereka tampil, Hanbin pun ikut membantu Sehun, ia sengaja memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, agar Chanyeol tidak melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat,

"Terima kasih, Sehuna, Hanbin-a, hiks,"

_Terima kasih tuhan. Setidaknya aku telah menyampaikan perasaanku melalui lagu ini, aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol_

_._

_._

**The end! **

**Note: **

**Bhaks, not happy ending! **

**Ke gantung ya? **

**Sebenernya FF ini aku buat berdasarkan pengalaman pribadiku sendiri. **

**Dulu semasa SMA aku pernah punya sahabat laki-laki, kita selalu kemana-mana bersama bukan berdua ya, bersama yang artinya bisa dua sampai empat orang, istirahat berdua, pokoknya dia itu sering temenin aku, terus sampailah aku di kelas 3, bimbel yang memabukkan pentas drama yang memusingkan, dan bagai kilat di siang bolong, dianya udah pacaran sama orang dan akunya mewek, **

**Dia itu… **_laki-laki yang jelas, _

**Review? **


	2. Goodbye Summer 2015

**Goodbye Summer 2015 **

**Ygymkim71 **

**.**

**Present! **

**.**

Wedding Dress

**Rekomendasi dengarkan lagu Taeyang - Wedding Dress**

**1 tahun kemudian. **

Ia menghembuskan nafas dalam, berusaha menahan semua rasa sesak di dada yang ingin ia serukan dalam lantunan lagu yang akan ia mainkan, hari ini, detik ini juga, Baekhyun sedang memainkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts tuts piano mengalunkan suara indah yang membius para tamu dan kedua mempelai pengantin yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Yejin, Chanyeol sedari tadi sudah memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya, sampai saat ini ia tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol-nya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara Chanyeol dan Yejin sehingga sahabatnya itu rela menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun.

Apa kesalahan yang Baekhyun perbuat hingga Chanyeol harus menjauhinya?

Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah membuat kesalahan selain ia menyanyikan lagu perpisahan di acara festival akhir musim panas tahun lalu, lagu itu memang dibuat untuk Chanyeol. Dan apa salahnya selama Baekhyun tidak pernah merusak hubungan Chanyeol dan Yejin yang menurut Baekhyun sendiri _ini cukup aneh. _Karena dia memang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Matanya terpejam dalam hatinya Baekhyun sedang merapalkan doa sambil berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, _Baekhyun kau bisa melewati ini semua, ada Sehun dan Hanbin di sampingmu, kau pasti bisa menyanyikan lagu untuknya! Semangat, dan jangan menangis lagi. _

_Some say it ain't over until it's over _

_But i guess this is really over now_

_There's something i gotta say before i let you go_

_Listen…_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Yejin secara bergantian. Sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas membuat senyuman indah. Kemudian memindahkan atensinya pada kedua sahabatnya Sehun dan Hanbin yang sedang menyemangati dalam diam, lalu Minseok unnie yang sedang menangis didalam pelukan Jongdae.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dalam sebelum ia menyanyikan lagu ini, lagu yang seharusnya tidak ia pilih dalam acara pernikahan karena lagu ini mengandung arti yang menyakitkan tentang perasaan terpendam seorang sahabat kepada sahabatnya yang memilih orang lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Bukankah kisah mereka sama? Hampir seratus persen sama.

_Saat kau bertengkar dengannya_

_Terkadang kau sampai menangis, merasa sedih dan murung. _

_Aku menjadi berharap, dan diam diam hatiku terasa sakit_

_Dan hanya dengan sedikit senyumanmu aku merasa lebih baik_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menyerapi setiap bait lagunya, ini sangat menyulitkan baginya.

_Aku khawatir kau akan menyadari perasaanku padamu_

_Dan aku takut akan ada jarak diantara kita_

_Aku menahan nafas dan menggigit bibirku_

_Tolong tinggalkan dia dan datanglah padaku_

Ia memang terlalu takut Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya, ia takut Chanyeol akan pergi menjauh setelah mengetahuinya, sama seperti bait lagu yang baru saja dia nyanyikan. Tuhan, ini sangat sulit, menyanyikan sebuah lagu di acara pernikahan Chanyeol sungguh menyulitkan bagi Baekhyun yang sudah mencintai Chanyeol dalam diam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

_Sayang… tolong jangan genggam tangan itu_

_Karena seharusnya kau menjadi priaku_

_Aku sudah lama menunggu mu, jadi tolong sekarang lihatlah aku_

_Saat musik berhenti_

_Kau akan berjanji untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamanya _

_Aku selalu berdoa setiap malam, agar hari seperti ini tak pernah datang. _

Egois. Baekhyun ingin sekali egois dalam hal perasaan. Tapi baekhyun bukanlah wanita seperti itu, wanita yang dengan mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang pria yang dia cinta, Baekhyun bukan tipe seperti itu.

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

_Tapi bukan denganku_

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, ia tau Chanyeol sedang menahan amarahnya, wajahnya sudah memerah padam, begitu pula Yejin yang berdiri di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang sudah berstatus suaminya itu.

Baekhyun hanya mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya saja tak lebih dari itu. Dia sadar diri akan kedudukannya yang bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Chanyeol.

_Kau tak pernah tau perasaanku padamu, dan aku membencimu _

Seharusnya Baekhyun memang membenci Chanyeol saat ini.

_Terkadang aku berharap kau tak akan pernah bahagia_

Baekhyun berharap seperti itu juga.

_Sekarang air mataku tak tersisa lagi. _

Ia sudah puas menangis kemarin dan sekarang ia sudah berdamai pada perasaannya sendiri, ia sudah merelakan Chanyeol ketika ia menyanyikan lagu ini.

_Saat aku sendiri, aku berbicara denganmu seakan-akan kau ada disini. _

_Semalam aku tak bisa beristirahat dengan nyenyak _

Bahkan lagu itu benar-benar menggambarkan betapa menderitanya Baekhyun menghadapi kenyataan sepahit itu.

_Mungkin aku sudah menyadari bahwa ini akan terjadi _

_Kupejamkan mataku dan bermimpi tentang mimpi tanpa batas… _

_Aku bermimpi aku yang berada disampingmu, berdiri di depan altar dan mengatakan janji suci didepan Tuhan. _Baekhyun bermonolog dalam hati. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari mata Chanyeol, mereka saling bertukar pandang.

_Tolong tinggalkan dia dan datanglah padaku_

_Tolong jangan genggam tangan itu _

_Berada disini, melihatmu bersamanya, sangat sulit Chanyeol, sangat sangat sulit hingga aku melupakan rasa sesak di dadaku karena ini sangat menyulitkanku, kau tau itu…. _

_Karena seharusnya kau menjadi priaku. _

_Aku sudah menunggumu, jadi tolong lihatlah aku. _

_Lihatlah aku sebagai wanita sekali saja, jangan kau melihat aku sebagai sahabatmu karena kau tak kan pernah menyadarinya, perasaanku, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu… _

_Saat musik berhenti _

_Kau akan berjanji untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamanya _

_Aku selalu berdoa setiap malam, agar hari seperti ini tak pernah datang. _

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

_Tapi bukan denganku_

_Dan ini adalah puncaknya, lagu ini menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini padamu Chanyeol, berbahagialah dengannya, dan tolong lupakan aku, lupakan aku karena aku tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu, bahkan ketika kita berpapasan anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal. _

_Berbahagialah dengannya, agar aku bisa melupakanmu. _

_Tolong lupakan betapa menyedihkannya diriku._

_Walaupun untuk sementara waktu akan terasa berat bagiku. _

_Telah lama aku hidup dalam kebohongan, seperti orang bodoh. _

_Namun dia tetap melihatku dan tersenyum ceria padaku_

_Dia Yejin menyadari perasaanku padamu Chanyeol, wajar saja ia membuatmu menjauhiku, aku bahkan tidak menaruh dendam padanya, karena semua ini salahku, salahku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri. Maafkan aku menyanyikan lagu seperti ini di acara pernikahanmu, aku tau aku salah, aku minta maaf…. _

_Harusnya aku…_

_Harusnya aku…_

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan membiarkan cairan bening itu kembali membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badan beberapa kali ke setiap sudut yang berbeda, kemudian berdiri menghadap kedua mempelai pengantin.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, jika tadi aku menyanyikan lagu yang ke lewat menyedihkan, hehe, maka sekarang aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang benar, mohon maaf yang tadi itu aku salah memainkan lagu, maafkan aku." Sekali lagi Baekhyun membukukkan badan membuat seisi ballroom resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol terkekeh, sedikit menghibur bukan?

"Tapi sebelum itu aku membutuhkan seorang laki-laki untuk menemani aku bernyanyi, bolehkan?" Baekhyun menatap Minseok unnie yang menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya,

"Ah! Baiklah, Oh Sehunnie, my babe~~ Cepat naik temani aku, aku malu jika berada di panggung tanpamu," Seluruh tamu undangan tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun, setidaknya ia berhasil menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Seluruh tamu memandangi lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap berkulit putih pucat, memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam senada dengan gaun yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Ia berdiri di samping Baekhyun sambil sesekali tersenyum pada wanita itu, "Baek kau membuatku malu," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Apalagi aku," baekhyun menyahuti.

"Jadi lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan nona Byun?" Sehun terkekeh pelan. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, pria ini sedang mencoba menahan rasa malunya.

"Bagaimana dengan lagu _Everytime _original soundtrack drama _DOTS?" _Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman pada Sehun, Sehun sendiri tampak sedang berpikir, apakah dia bisa menyanyikan lagu bernada tinggi itu?

"Bagaimana bisa tidak?" Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

"Kau memilihkan lagu yang kelewat sulit baek!" Kekesalan Sehun semakin meningkat ketika sahabatnya itu tidak mau mengganti lagu yang jelas-jelas Baekhyun sendiri tau suara Sehun seperti apa, dia tidak cocok menyanyikan lagu seperti itu.

"Sepertinya nona Byun salah membawa pasangan, suaraku tidak setinggi itu nona." Sehun melirik Baekhyun tajam, sedangkan yang dilirik sedang tertawa kecil. "Aku menyerah, aku akan menunjuk seseorang yang kurasa suaranya pas, Hyung! Itu lelaki yang sedang berpelukan naik ke atas panggung coba!" Sehun menginterupsi Jongdae yang sedang menenangkan Minseok, gadis berpipi seperti bakpau itu ternyata masih menangis. Menangisi mengapa Chanyeol sebodoh itu mau saja menikahi si gadis _ular. _

Yang ditunjuk malah menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, "Aku tidak bisa, Minseok sedang membutuhkanku." Tolak Jongdae secara halus, justru tolakannya membuat Minseok mendongakkan wajahnya, kemudian menatap iris hitam kekasihnya yang berwajah kotak itu, "Bantu Baekhyunie sayang, dia lebih membutuhkanmu, percayalah." Mau tak mau Jongdae segera menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Minseok.

Dan berakhirlah Sehun, Jongdae, serta Baekhyun diatas panggung kecil.

"Jadi, aku harus turun lagi?" Kata Sehun dengan wajah kelewat datar. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, sembari menggumamkan kata maaf pada Sehun yang disambut anggukan mengerti dari Sehun.

**Wedding Dress**

Alunan musik terdengar, suasana di dalam ballroom kembali hening, para tamu senang menikmati acara pertunjukan Baekhyun yang mereka bilang cukup menghibur di acara pesta pernikahan karena membawakan lagu yang salah dan malah terbilang itu adalah lagu yang tak boleh dibawakan di acara pernikahan karena itu lagu sedih.

Baekhyun sendiri kini sedang terkikik geli setelah melihat wajah merah padam Sehun yang geram akan kejahilan yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

**Oh everytime i see you **

**Geudae nuneul bol ttaemyeon**

_Ketika kita saling bertatapan _

**Jakku gaseumi tto seolleyeowa**

_Hatiku terus menerus berdebar _

**Nae unmyeongijyo**

_Kau adalah takdirku_

**Sesang kkeutirado jikyeojugo sipeun dan han saram**

_Kau adalah satu-satunya yang ingin kulindungi didunia ini_

**Baby oh oh oh oh**

Tamu undangan Chanyeol dan Yejin memekik kegirangan karena baru kali ini mereka merasa benar-benar terhibur datang ke acara pernikahan tapi seperti ke acara konser, suara Baekhyun benar-benar sangat merdu, ia mampu mencapai nada tingginya dengan baik.

Kini giliran Jongdae menyanyi, suara dia ternyata lebih merdu, siapa yang sangka biarpun wajahnya sering diolok-olok seperti kardus susu tapi ia mempunyai suara yang sangat-sangat enak di dengar, bahkan mereka serasi jika disebutkan sebagai idol. Jongdae dan Baekhyun memiliki suara yang sangat merdu dan enak didengar, Sehun tak salah memilih Jongdae.

**Geudae nareul barabol ttae **

_Ketika kau memandangku _

**Nareul bomyeo miso jil ttae **

_Ketika kau melihatku dan tersenyum _

**Nan simjangi meomchul geot gatayo nan **

_Hatiku sejenak terasa berhenti _

**Geudaen eotteongayo**

_Bagaimana dengan dirimu_

**Nan jeongmal gamdang hagi himdeun geol**

_Hal ini sangat sulit untuk ku kendalikan_

**Onjongil geudae saenggakhae **

_Sepanjang hari, aku terus memikirkanmu_

**Jogeum meolli uri dorawassjiman**

_Hubungan kita terus berputar-putar _

**Jigeumirado nan gwenchana **

_Walaupun saat ini, tak apa_

Chanyeol tak menyangka pesta pernikahannya bisa semeriah ini. Ya, karena ulah Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang sedang berduet lagu _original soundtrack _drama yang sedang booming pada saat itu. Yejin saja sampai memekik kegirangan, faktanya itu adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya dalam drama tersebut. Sama hal dengan Minseok bibirnya sedikit terbuka tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya memiliki suara _se-_merdu itu AH; Minseok jadi semakin jatuh cinta pada Jongdae sepertinya begitu.

**Nal tteona jimarayo **

_Jangan pernah meninggalkanku_

**Gakkeumeun al su eopsneun miraera haedo**

_Walau kita tak tau masa depan kita berdua_

**Nal mitgo gidaryeo jullaeyo**

_Maukah kau percaya padaku dan menungguku_

Jongdae melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok, kemudian mengubah posisinya hingga menghadap Baekhyun, kini mereka saling berhadapan, Baekhyun tersenyum begitu pula dengan Jongdae, lagu ini akan segera berakhir, dan setelah itu Baekhyun bisa menghilang dengan cepat, ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat keluar dari acara ini,

**Whoa… namanui geudaeyeo**

_Kau adalah satu-satunya bagiku_

**Naegen jeonbura neun mal gobaekhan jeogi iss eossnayo **

_Pernahkan aku berkata bahwa kau adalah segalanya bagiku? _

**Nae unmyeongijyo **

_Kau adalah takdirku _

**Sesang kkeutirado jikyeojugo sipeun neo**

_Aku akan melindungimu hingga dunia ini berakhir_

**Baby oh oh oh oh saranghalleyeo oh oh oh**

_Sayang, aku ingin mencintaimu_

**Ni nunbit gwa ni misowa geu hyanggikkajido**

_Pandangan matamu, senyumanmu bahkan aroma tubuhmu_

**Baby oh oh oh gieokhaejwoyo oh oh oh**

_Sayang ingatlah_

**Eonjena uri hamkke isseumeul **

_Kita akan selalu bersama _

**I love you**

_Selamat tinggal Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Terima kasih atas waktumu selama tiga tahun yang kau habiskan bersamaku sebagai sahabatmu, sekarang hiduplah dan berbahagialah dengan pilihanmu, aku… terima kasih, selama tinggal musim panas keduaku tanpamu. _

Setelah acara selesai, Sehun menarik Baekhyun keluar dari ballroom. Lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu langsung mengajak Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari acara pernikahan Chanyeol. Ia paham betul akan perasaan Baekhyun, dan Hanbin juga mengerti. Maka berakhirlah liburan musim panas di tahun dua ribu lima belas yang masih menyisakan luka begitu mendalam untuk si gadis bersurai _pink pastel _itu.

_Selamat tinggal Chanyeol…_

_Aku mencintaimu! _

**The End! **

**Goodbye Summer 2015 **

Well! Chanyeol lebih memilih Yejin.

**Wedding dress** \- Ya! Lagu itu, masih orang yang sama, dari dia lah aku tau lagu yang begitu menyakitkan. Mungkin dia juga udah menikah, dan gak ngundang-ngundang dan yang pasti sebagai authornya gak mau dateng, soalnya gak kuat gak nahan nanti takut nangis, malu ah!


End file.
